Dual polarized feed antennas transmit and receive electromagnetic signals in two orthogonal special domains. Such configurations can be especially useful for wireless communication links where transmitters and receivers are constrained for power or weight, e.g., an unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) enabled high altitude platform (HAP) links. For example, when communicating between an aerial device, e.g., a UAV, and a ground station or a peer aerial device, a dual polarized antenna communication system could double the throughput without using additional antenna and associated tracking system. However due to the maneuvering moving of a UAV, the orthogonality is difficult to maintain and the RXs are degraded dramatically, the applications using dual polarized feed antennas have generally been limited to fixed point-to-point communications. Cross-polarization discrimination (XPD) resulting from non-ideal antenna implementations, channel distortion resulting from atmospheric propagation, and aerial vehicle maneuverability each adversely impact the achievable Signal-to-Noise Ratio (SNR). Until these factors are adequately addressed, dual polarized feed antennas' applicability in a dynamic context will be limited.
While the flow and sequence diagrams presented herein show an organization designed to make them more comprehensible by a human reader, those skilled in the art will appreciate that actual data structures used to store this information may differ from what is shown, in that they, for example, may be organized in a different manner; may contain more or less information than shown; may be compressed and/or encrypted; etc.
The headings provided herein are for convenience only and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the claimed embodiments. Further, the drawings have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be expanded or reduced to help improve the understanding of the embodiments. Similarly, some components and/or operations may be separated into different blocks or combined into a single block for the purposes of discussion of some of the embodiments. Moreover, while the various embodiments are amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below. The intention, however, is not to limit the particular embodiments described. On the contrary, the embodiments are intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the disclosed embodiments as defined by the appended claims.